


The One With The Kittens

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: This one goes to Kaye. A little fluff for a very awesome person.





	

The kittens had been tumbling over themselves for hours on end, all mewing and desperate to gain affection from the humans around them. It had been easy enough for the kids to settle with several kittens, the smaller children amused by how easily the kittens fell over one another. The older children however had found that they got more pleasure from petting the kittens, the tiny mews and mrewps causing much laughter and happiness. 

The adults had been content to hang back until they knew for sure the children were content to stay, then, allowing themselves to want to have affection from the kittens themselves. They had settled and allowed the remaining kittens to scamper over them. 

Spending the day with the kittens was what they had all needed. They would have plenty to do when the children went back to school, or in the case of the younger ones, pre-school. The adults would be either at work or working on finishing their new home, but for now, they had kittens.


End file.
